Armando Mendoza Pinzón
by fernyyuki
Summary: Armandito es el hijo de betty y Armando por azares del destino termina viviendo con sus abuelos en Caly no te pierdas la vida de Armando junior. A/oc Betty y Armando


Armando Mendoza Pinzón capitulo 1

Mi nombre es Armando Mendoza Pinzón, soy un economista con Maestría en finanza y un Doctorado en Economía Internacional. Les contare mi historia tal cual sucedió desde mi infancia hasta ahora.

Capitulo 1

Soy el menor tengo una hermana mayor se llama Camila Beatriz Mendoza Pinzon y Roberto Alexander Mendoza Pinzón, hijo de Beatriz y de Armando Mendoza, mi infancia fue feliz hasta los siete años, fui criado y consentido como un príncipe pero un día todo cambio llego Jorge mi primo mi tía Camila y su esposo murieron trágicamente en Europa y Jorge se vino a vivir con nosotros mi papá se hizo cargo de él. En un principio todo seguía igual pero después las cosas comenzaron a cambiar dejándome de lado por toda la familia vivía en pos y para Jorge. Ya no me querían lo sabía, con siete años me di cuenta que me dejaron de querer y vivía con ello sufría mucho pero solamente en mi habitación mi orgullo era mayor. Desde pequeño fui orgullo, terco y fuerte y extremadamente inteligente, pero eso a nadie le importaba ahora todo era Jorge le tenían lastima por lo de sus padres y papá lo adoraba por que se parecía su querida hermana. Yo comencé a odiar a Jorge si a mis Diez años lo odiaba se había llevado a mis padres, muchos dirían que era envidia pero nunca fue envidia era odio y del puro muchas ve asuste de las cosas que pensaba.

Me convertí en un joven arisco y amargado, eso era culpa de ellos, mi madre de repente se desligaba de Jorge y estaba conmigo un rato pero era cosa que apareciera para dejarme y ir a cumplir sus caprichos. Yo sabía que lo hacía a propósito solamente para asegurar su estancia en la casa y tener el amor de padres.

Betty y armando dormían abrazados en su cama sin siquiera pensar en el dolor que le estaban causando a su hijo, ellos no eran consciente de eso, simplemente lo estaban ayudando adaptarse después de la muerte de sus padres. Es cierto que pasaban poco rato con Armando pero él tampoco pasaba con ellos siempre encerrado en su pieza jugando a los video juegos o en el pc, lo que ellos no sabian era que no quería ni estar a cinco centímetros cerca de Jorge así es que se auto encerraba en su propia casa para no verlo.

Un día Jorge entro a mi habitación para ese entonces tenía catorce años, y saco algunas cosas de ahí no se para que nunca entenderé sus razones, pero eso fue mi salida de esa casa, hubo una pelea enorme yo le dije que era mi pieza que no tenía por qué entrar ahí, que no había nada él. Mi padre me dijo que nada de lo que había en esa pieza era mío del que todo lo compraron con su dinero, eso me dolió y comprendí mucho más las cosas. Un día la familia entera salió y yo me quede fui a la habitación de Jorge y le hice el desorden, quebré las cosas. Bote todo lo que encontré la ropa la lance por la ventana incluyendo el colchón que salió volando. El se metió en mi pieza , ultrajo mis cosas pues yo hice lo mismo con la diferencia que yo si la arme, después busque todas las llaves de mi pieza, busque madera y me encerré porque sabía que no se quedaría así . Los gritos e mi papá se escuchaban por toda la casa , y prácticamente iban a sacar la puerta de mi pieza pero no abrí , a Jorge lo hicieron dormir en la habitación para huéspedes ,pero seguro que lo iban a dejar en mi habitación si abría la puerta a la mañana siguiente guarde las cosas de más valor en un bolso. Y las metí debajo de la cama sabía que ahora no me salvaba.

Me encontraba tomando desayuno cuando mi padre y mi madre se sentaron al frente mío y mi miraba yo como si nada seguía comiendo. y me dijeron lo siguiente.

\- Armando hemos llegado a una decisión con tu padre, cuál va ser tu castigo por lo que hiciste en la habitación de Jorge

\- así mamá, cual es tragándome el pan , tranquilamente cosa que estaba desesperando a mi papá, no podía creer que fuera tan descarado y no mostrara ninguna culpa, si la pase tan rico tirándole las cosas para afuera.

\- iras a pasar el verano a la casa mis padres.

\- me estas corriendo de la casa. Simplemente porque le desordena la pieza a Jorge en estado de shock le respondí.

\- no como crees puedes volver en tres semanas ese es el castigo vivirás con los abuelos por tres semanas después de eso puedes regresar.

\- no quiero ir allá es Cali por dios santo es horrible mucho sol, seguro tienen planes con Jorge por eso quieren que me vaya. No regresare si me mandan ahí no volveré aunque dudo en realidad que les importe.

\- pues ese es el castigo así Jorge se recupera del shock que sufrio cuando vio la habitación destruida, estoy seguro que regresaras después de todo estas muy malcriado.

_ yo un malcriado, tampoco es que me hayas criado tu así es que tal vez lo soy. Después de todo el afeminado ese salió ganando tampoco es que esperar otra cosa.

Recicio una enorme cachetada de parte de su padre por llamar de esa manera a Jorge era la primera vez que era golpeado generalmente era ignorado. Ante la sorpresa y la rebeldía volvió a pronunciar esas palabras.  
\- afeminado afeminado JORGE ES UN AFEMINADO Y SALIO DE AHI. Hacer sus maletas él no se quedaba ni un día mas en esa casa.

Fui a despedirme de Roberto y Camila, ellos igual estaban enojados conmigo porque le desordene la pieza al niño de cristal , pero no me importo me despedí y me marche a la casa de los abuelos. Donde vivi mi adolescencia y mi adultez nunca regrese donde los Mendoza, con los abuelos era tratado bien había vuelto hacer el príncipe que era. Todo era para mí. Podría decir que recupere el lugar que me correspondía el mundo el que Jorge me arrebato. Paso una semana, con catorce años , le avise al abuelo que iría a dar un vuelta por el barrio, ahí justo en la esquina había un grupo de niños de más o menos mi edad, me acerque a ellos quería hablar con alguien ya estaba hastiado de los adultos.

-Hola tienen algún cigarrillo que me vendan les pace unas monedas

_claro toma, aquí hay uno, no tranquilo un obsequio por ser el nuevo vives con los pinzón

\- así son mis abuelos acabo de llegar me echaron de la casa y me mandaron a vivir con los abuelos.

\- mi nombres es Axel, ellos son James, Jasón y el que vez aquí es Marcos, bienvenido un rebelde mas.

\- yo soy Armando , que hacen aquí para, acabar con la calor, estoy que me sofoco no estoy acostumbrado a el calor en Bogota siempre hay frio

\- vamos a la piscina si hay dinero si no al rio. De hecho nos estábamos por ir. ¿Quieres ir?

-me esperan me cambio y me uno a usted, que me muero, largándose a reír por su dramatismo

.- claro apúrate nosotros nos quedamos aquí.

\- okey, armando se fue corriendo a la casa a ponerse el bañador y sacar el bloqueador no quería quemarse.

Armando y Betty estaban preocupado como se habían dado las cosas, Armando ya llevaba una semana y no había llamado ni una sola vez, y siempre que ellos llamaban , Armando no estaba siempre había una excusa para no hablar con ellos. Betty se estaba desesperando por saber de su bebe, a pesar de que le perdió el rastro hace tiempo siempre estuvo pendiente en la distancia del, mas Armando lo dejo completamente de lado. Pero ellos sabían que muy adentro de sus corazones habían perdido un hijo al cual abandonaron, para favorecer al sobrino. Betty se prometió que si no podía hablar con Armando, ella viajaría a Caly a ver que estaba sucediendo con él.

Jorge no podía estar más feliz, le compraron todos los muebles, y ropa toda su pieza, estaba genial, todo nuevo Armando le hizo un favor con haberle destruido la pieza, el pudo escoger sus muebles, y todo estaba contento por fin ahora tenía a sus tíos que los consideraba unos padres para él solo, Armando se había ido y eso lo tenía contento.

Había notado que las cosas habían cambiado, la tía Beatriz ya no estaba tan pendiente de él, como antes de que Armando se fuera siempre estaba pensando, debían encontrar una forma de llamar su atención le gustaba que toda la atención cuando estaban en la casa fuera para él. Beatriz deseaba que llegara pronto el fin de semana tenía que comprobar que Armando estuviera bien.

Armandito, por su parte lo estaba pasando increíble en Caly se levantaba tarde su abuelo y abuela lo consentía en demasía, así que estaba feliz como nunca, después de almorzar pescaba su bañador y se iba con sus nuevos amigos al rio había hecho una estrecha amistad con axel, tenían la misma edad, los otros niños eran mayores, y si verdad siempre que llamaba su mamá no estaba es que no paraba en la casa a la hora que llegaba estaba muy cansado cenaban y se iba a dormir eso era su vida.

El fin de semana llego y Betty estaba haciendo una maleta con pequeñas cosas, no estaba tranquila, Armando se furioso de la casa, bueno quien si te maltratan, ella estaba enojada con Armando por lo que le había hecho a su hijo no era para que le pegara, Armando ya no sabía qué hacer para que su Betty lo perdonara, Betty no podía pasar mucho tiempo enojada con Armando a pesar de la edad igual lo necesitaba en las noches tan fría. Aun conservaba esa picardía, en eso entra Armando.

\- que haces Beatriz alarmado por lo que veía

Be.- me voy a

Ar.- por favor no me dejes se que no le debí pegar, pero te amo tanto no me dejes casi estaba al borde las lagrimas

Be.- tranquilízate hombre por dios, que regreso el lunes voy a Caly a ver a Armando que me tiene preocupada, no me acepta las llamadas y seguiré así hasta que lo vea o hable con el solo es eso.

\- pensé que me ibas a dejar , que susto pase está bien, yo no puedo ir porque si no esta casa se vuelve el despelote te voy a echar de menos mi Betty y la besa. Betty esta vez se dejo besar habían pasado muchos días que no se besaban. Te llevo al aeropuerto.

\- vamos que está por salir

Betty acaba de llegar a Caly de verdad hacia mucha calor, le costó dar con la dirección pero al final la encontró y toco el timbre.

\- Betty mi hija pase como ha estado

\- bien papá, aquí de visita, vine a ver Armando y a ustedes

\- ay mi Bettica tanto tiempo que no la veía y la besa, Betty se lanza a los brazos de su mamá de verdad la había extrañado un poco y pasan a la sala de estar.

Cuando estaban conversando escuchan que se abre la puerta, y alguien habla.

\- abuela me doy una ducha, me cambio de ropa y bajo a cenar

\- apúrese Armandito que ya estoy por servir

\- si abuela.

 **Continuara…..**


End file.
